the chronicles of cosmo p book 1
by grimreaper104
Summary: If your hearing this tape and think its fiction good, go right on listening to the story of my horrible life, but if you think it's real or have a stirring feeling inside of you drop this book. my name is Cosmo P. and the other voice you'll hear on this recording is Kat host of Bast daughter of Athena. the stories of Greek and Egyptian mythology are true rated m fore future chapter
1. Chapters i through 6

Mercado 22

Chapter 1

If your hearing this tape and think its fiction good, go right on listening to the story of my horrible life, but if you think it's real or have a stirring feeling inside of you drop this book and pray that they don't find you. Oh pardon my manners my name is Cosmo P. and the other voice you'll hear on this recording is Kat host of Bast daughter of Athena. If you know who that is then great but for those of you who don't know Egyptian or Greek mythology I'll explain as simply as I can. All the old stories about Greek and Egyptian gods and monster there all true. You can deny it all you want (trust me I did) but what you don't know _Can_ hurt you. Anyway back to my point. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and war and Bast is the goddess of cats (yes I know Kat an cat) I think I'll start my story with how me and Kat met, when we blew Abe Lincoln to bits. It was just another normal day for me. They day started when a dog catcher tried to put me in the back of a truck. (I hope I got that fellow to the hospital before he bled to death). Oh and I happen to be the host of Anubis god of the dead. And his main form is a Jackal, and with human brains and their inability to process magical things he probably thought I was a lab or something. I quickly snagged a hot dog from a stand and trotted off to my home. My home was a cardboard box at the end of 15th street right next to the white house. My sweet little home was soggy from rain, burned at the corners and almost clawed to bits. I slept for a few hours tell dusk and went out to explore a bit. Bad news was there was a horde of Empousai all looking for a nice demigod flavored snack. Brief explanation of Empousai to mortals they would probably look very beautiful, but to demigods (half human half god) they look like normal girls, if those normal girls had flaming hair, fire red eyes, fangs and one goat hoof and one normal looking bronze leg. Anyway they were chasing me (I must have that demigod smell no matter how many times I take run through sprinklers or stick car fresheners in my pockets) and trying to charm me saying "come her and let me see you" luckily I had earplugs in so that I couldn't hear them when suddenly I ran into someone. "hey!" I yelled "that hurt!" "wait, you can talk?" hmm feminine voice, sounded like ringing bells. I slowly looked up to see a girl of about 15, bout 5'1 with blonde hair and 2 daggers held in both hands. I love blonde hair. Not that it matters. Since I was in my jackal form I was surprised that she heard me. But then that means…" oh no" Anubis moaned in my mind "please, not her" "who?" I silently asked him "its" "Katriana Morgen she said giving a mocking bow host of Bast at your service" "hello dog breath" a voice said in my mind "hello fur ball" Anubis said with enough venom to kill a elephant. "Come now" the voice said "theres no need for that". "Okay" I said "pleasantries later kill vampires now", and we jumped into action. I transformed out of my jackal form and back into my normal self, black disheveled hair black jeans and a aviators jacket over a black t-shirt with a golden chain looped through a belt loop and connected to my golden pocket watch. For the first time I noticed what this girl was wearing, a pair of ripped jeans, a orange shirt, and two bronze knife sheaves empty since she was currently tearing them into the empousai with great vigor. "Time to fight" said Anubis in my mind. I silently pulled out my pocket watch. "HAH" the girl shouted what are you going to do tell them the time. I smirked and without a word flipped the lid open on my golden pocket watch and there was a bright flash of white light yes! I said "its 4:00" "and that means" the annoying girl said "Wakazishi" I simply stated. Suddenly the light was gone and so was my watch. In its place was my weapon for the 4th hour of the day my wakazishi blade out of its scabbard and ready to bite through some annoying empousai. I leaped into action slicing down empousai left and right so fast the only thing you could see of my blade was a blackish blur. Soon all that was left of the empousai was a few fangs and a hoof our two. "I get the fangs" I said "fine" she snarled "I'll get the hooves". We bent down to pick up our prizes of war and looked at each other "well go one" I said "this is my hunting ground" "as if" she yelled "if been hunting hear for 3 years". "4" I said smugly. She snarled, cursed in ancient Egyptian and stomped off. I will admit I was a tad curious about this girl. Not to mention her fighting skills. So I morphed back into my jackal form and followed her scent. After following it for a few minutes I came to the front door of an apartment. From inside I heard a big crash and a scream being the noble gentleman I am (shut up Kat I'm telling this part) I ran to the front door pulled out my watch clicked it open it flashed white, disappeared and in its place was a crescent blade sword, a khopesh and ran into the room. I was expecting to see a monster pinning the girl to the floor, but what I didn't expect was that the girl would only be wearing a long t-shirt and very small shorts. I quickly blushed red :umm sorry". "Uh hello!" she yelled "get this stupid thing off me!" I looked up from my very interesting shoes and saw that the girl was being pinned down by a Cyclopes, a one eyed Greek mythology monster, and it was currently trying to take a bite out of the girls neck. I lazily flicked my blade straight at the monsters head and it sliced through it like a hot knife through butter as soon as my blade went through the monster sticking in the wall the Cyclopes disintegrated into dust sticking all over the girls hair "eew" she yelled "essence of monster" she got to her feet and dusted herself off and looked at me indignantly and glared at me "what was that for!?" She yelled at me "wha… I just saved you life!" I replied just as loud her. She didn't answer but walked to a door at the side of the room and got out a little hand held vacuum and started sucking up the monster dust all the while mumbling under her breath "stupid boy just cleaned the carpet". I walked to the door, silently morphed to my jackal form and raced off into the night

Chapter 2

Hello everyone sorry for Cosmo going on and on honestly he never shuts up ( oh keep quite Cosmo it's my turn) my name is Katriana Morgan but mostly people just call me Kat (well except for Cosmo but that's for a later date) . Back-round story time. I was born in a lovely little cottage in England growing up killing monsters and bringing home trophies of my kills to my mum. Then one day the stupid ugly brute set animal (couldn't of come up with a proper name could they?) killed my mum leaving me an orphan so I left England, went to America persuaded the apartment manager (he really didn't like my knifes) to let me have a room for free, and ever since I got here I've been searching for the set animal so I can puree him into tiny little evil pieces and feed them to Bast. I've still been keeping up the family tradition of 'killing monsters and taking trophies then taking them to my mum and dad's graves every time I get the chance. Then one day that stupid little pup comes barreling into my perfectly quite life and has to screw everything up. Now it's time for his back-round story. (Cosmo I am _**so**_going to embarrass you so just stay in your chair). Dear Cosmo was born in the lovely city of New York, got attacked by a sphinx at the age of 8 and almost died but unfortunately for me dog-breath, ahem sorry _Anubis_ was kind enough to merge with him becoming the host of Anubis and continued to grow into the strapping young boy I know now (see I managed to say that without laughing) back to the story so that idiotic boy Cosmo left while I cleaned up his mess. Afterword I asked Bast to try and tail him in cat form "fine dear" bast "said but make sure to have the fish done when I get back" (its only ever about the fish) and she took off into the night

Ch 3

Hello Cosmo again sorry for the long wait Kat dropped the recorder in a pit full of *ahem* never mind

So there I was minding my own business scrounging for food when Anubis whistles, our intruder call. Thanks to me being a host of Anubis I had many jackal traits (and no kat I donot have dog breath) which include the hearing of a jackal. I silently pulled the pocket knife out of my pocket and threw it at the shadow creeping along the wall "ow!" a voice yelled "that could have chopped of my tail". You need to work on your aim Anubis said o shut up I was aiming for her tail yeah he said in a mocking tone but you still missed. Umm hello I'm still here. Bast said. Maybe if we ignore her I speculated she'll go away. So I started to walk away, when I felt a knife graze my cheek. Fine I yelled pointed my finger at her and yelled _zet _which in ancient Egyptian means fire and suddenly from my finger burst a fireball right at Bast she went streaming down the alley with her fur on fire. Hahahaha that wIll teach her I chortled when suddenly a shadow 3 times as tall as me loomed out from the street. Great I murmured.

Ch 3

Hello once again listeners it's me Kat and I'm about to pick up the story where Cosmo left of (oh not your part Cosmo where you left off in my part of the story) so I was in my kitchen grilling up some chicken when Bast jumped through the window and into a kitchen chair "never again" she said "never ever again". Her hair was singed. "That's not enough" she said "that plus 3 bottles of milk" "fine, fine" I said "but what happened" "oh everything was fine until that stupid dog god saw me and warned his little pet" "but what's really curious" she continued " is he did it without a wand" "hmmmm" that is very interesting I should look into that. After dinner me and Bast heard a huge CRASH from outside "oh what is it now" Bast complained "bet you five bottles of milk it's that stupid boy" I replied "honey" bast said "I may be a cat but I'm not an idiot" yeah, yeah" I replied. And we both raced out side

CH 4

Hello again Cosmo here so where did Kat leave of? Oh yeah big crashing noise, her and Bast racing outside, right. Well me and her finally met up at the white house running side by side what are we running from she yelled Abe Lincoln I yelled back. She stopped in her tracks. Did you say Abe Lincoln? Oh god dammit woman I screamed "**run**!". And that's when the giant foot fell out of the sky and almost crushed her. She dived out of the way right before the foot came down and cracked the pavement. Damn I said and opened my watch. When the light was gone I was holding a round shield with medusa's ugly face on the front and a spear with a strange green-blue aura.

"Ok" I said "that's new". My watch had never changed to this it was only ever the Wazashi and the Kopesh no matter what hour it was. Fine I said I can work with this and started toward Abe Lincoln he looks exactly like he does sitting in his big chair in the Lincoln memorial center except in his giant hand is a huge axe with the blade about as big as I was. It leaned down and picked me up in the hand that wasn't holding the axe and started to squeeze. This is it I thought im going to die and I looked down at the girl uslessy hacking at the bronze statue with her knifes, and then I realized something. She was crying. My resolve hardened I will not die, not like this. And I felt a tugged in my navel like there was a hook pulling backwards, then a guttural yell escaped my lips and every one of the pools around the circle exploded. Ive never known my parents both were killed in a accident and I went to a orphanage (I've still got the retched scars) and ran away at the age of eight and almost died from a sphinx attack. So I was really surprised when I made the water burst out of the fountains and blast abe straight in the face. I yelled _FRAGOR _and the entire statue exploded to bits. I fell to the ground and rolled wha what was that. Kat asked magic I replied . yeah I know that" "but how I've only ever done magic in Egyptian never ever Latin. But I didn't use Latin I used English. No you didn't. you said _fragor _which in Latin means explode "listen to the girl" a soft and gentle voice said. And I slowly relaxed the voice reminded me of the wonderful nights at the orphanage when I would curl up by the warm fire and fall asleep. But then your… yes dear she said im Hestia and ive come with a gift. A gift? I asked yes an ability id like to share with you per your father's agreement. But my fathers dead, he died out at sea with my mum. No he didn't she answered your father is lord Poseidon, king of the seas. It was just to much to take in. then I'm… a demigod yes but back to my gift. Since I am the goddess of fire and home cooking I bestow you with these abilities and she shot a fire ball right at me, but instead burning me to a toasty crisp, the fireball sunk into my clothes and under my skin. I could feel power tingling my every nerve cell. Just know she said that no gift comes without a price. I looked at Kat. But whats the… I started to say but she was already gone.

_**Chapter 5**_

So I was officially the champion of Hestia and had just found out that I was a son of some thousand year old god, that was a bit to take in. suddenly a big black (can I even call it a dog) ran from the treeline to the othjer side wha..what was that I asked kat but she was gone, so I followed her sent. The sent (which smelled faintly of shampoo lead me to a dock and to a desperate kat battling what looked like the set animal which was trying to bite threw the dagger imbedded in its jaw. I felt a sudden flash of anger even if I didn't know her to well I was going to protect her I stuck my palm out at the set animal concentrating all my anger from everything and let it loose. A giant fireball shot out of my palm and hit the set animal straight in the chest, bad news was I dragged me down with it into the harbor. I was clutching my throat when I realized I wasn't drowning I was _breathing _under water. A flash of white circled, me a shark. Uhoh I thought but it just pushed me back onto the dock. What the HELL kat yelled I thought you had drowned. Eh I said not really concerned must be a Poseidon thing. And how the hell did you shoot that fireball at the set animal?! I smirked excess of pure awesomeness. Ahg she yelled your impossible! I smirked again and walked back the way I came whistling "the eye of the tiger".

So Anubis said you're a son of Poseidon, god of the sea, but you have fire powers plus me. Seems like you're a little to blessed. I laughed. No Anubis said I'm serious you're a mortal your bodies not as strong as a gods, and your point is I said in my mind. It means that mortals cant have to many blessings, they'll explode or melt from too much of the godly power. Oh I said

Yeah oh he repeated grimly

Ch 6


	2. thank you

I thank the few people who have been reading this first part of my book and promise to get the 7th chapter up. I ask you to spread this story around to all of your friends and to please comment just please don't flame


	3. chapter 7

Chapter 7

And that ladies and gentleman is where Percy Jackson comes into this story. As I was walking home to my box the fucking idiot ran right past me with a giant hellhound chasing him. Being the kind and generous person I am (stop snickering Kat) I followed him while opening my pocket watch which this time turned into a ornate whistle with several jewels imbedded into it with a detailed carving of a jackal."What's this goanna do?" I asked Anubis. I could tell that he was smirking" you'll see" he replied in a mysterious voice "it will help you with this next challenge", "and that challenge is?" the words had barely come out of my mouth before a two ton wall of shadow rammed straight into me trying to bite my face.. No wait a minute it was licking my face." Miss O'Leary" a voice called "don't eat the pedestrians". "Get this fucking hellhound off me!" wait he said you can see her no I said in a sarcastic voice I can't see the 2 fucking ton black dog trying to like my face off so you must be a.. demigod I finished for him and a child of.. Poseidon I finished for him just found out today. But there's another scent, he murmured to himself. Not just the sea. It smells smoky like... His face went slack, no don't tell me you excepted a blessing from hephestaous. No I said wondering why it was such a big deal it was from Hestia does that mean I can summon home cooked meals out of nowhere okay he said first that's awesome and second stop finishing my sentences I finished just to annoy him. We were arguing back in forth before we heard 2 screams. He yelled annebeth at the same time I yelled Kat and raced of in the direction of the screams


	4. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We were running for about 5 minutes until we saw both the girls surrounded by a pack of dogs wich were tarring the girls clothes off. All that was left was there panties and bras umm I said well come back later fucking help us Kat yelled now's the time for the whistle Anubis said in my mind. Find I said but what will that do find out he said. Curious I blew into the whistle twice suddenly all the dogs stopped their ears perking up. After a few seconds they all rushed over to me. Thinking they were trying to eat me I jumped as high as I could which unexpectedly was to the top of a 2 story apartment whoa is said looking down but the dogs were sitting in a circle around the building. I jumped down right into the center of the circle but the dogs didn't do anything they just wagged their tails there are yours to command Anubis said tell them a deed to be done and they will follow it to the letter. testing what he said I commanded roll over and every one of the dogs flipped onto their backs on back up into their paws ( this is where it gets slightly citrusy but no full blown lemons yet) I silently told the dogs to chase the girls around which the did the girls were screaming thinking the dogs were trying to eat them then one dog each jumped up and snapped their bras off so now they were running trying to cover their tits which they weren't doing a very good job alright I thought silently to the herd of dogs stop and they did the dogs that took the bras still had them in their mouths COSMO Kat yelled you did that on purpose. Hey I denied these dogs have a mind of their own Kat pulled out both of her knifes and stated chasing me good news was she had a knife in both hands which means her tits where uncovered I stopped turning around to see the soft mounds most likely a d cup I thought they were big round and despite there size not saggy at all they were capped by determined button like nipples that's the last thing I saw since kat hit me over the head with a big ass rock.


	5. chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I woke up Percy was standing in front of me while Kat was behind me (I could smell the slight lemony scent of her shampoo). After a few seconds of awkward silence Percy finally said "you are so lucky that I saved your ass" "how" I asked in an irritable tone." I stopped Kat from hadi'ing you to pieces (in Arabic hadi means to destroy it would be a pretty grisly site if that kind of magic hit a mortal). I could smell Kats anger; it was like a wave of heat hitting me in the face. She walked in front of me holding a giant stick. She started to swing it went Percy blocked it with the flat of his blade. Whoa he said lets all calm down. Ill calm down Kat said in a deadly angry voice when he's dead. How about this he said and pulled two bronze swords out of his rucksack. If you or anebbeth can knock the book out of Cosmo's hands in less than five minutes he will have to grant you one wish. And if I win I asked they have to grant you one wish. I picked up the dictionary this is goanna be so fun I thought as they rushed at me


	6. chapter 10

Chapter 10

I jumped up as soon as they swung their swords and landed on them when they crossed. I think I found the perfect word for this challenge I said. Dull and for you two I found a phrase, Slower than a slug. They both flung up their blades which I jumped off of and landed on the ground in a crouch position. 2 minutes I taunted. They both lunged, blades flying straight towards me from both sides. I slide on my back right under the blades caching them with my hooked feet and flinging them towards the pile of wood where they stuck. The girls both ran towards there blades yanking them out and slashing them in a pattern I easily recognized so it was simple to slip through the pattern and behind both the girls I whispered in a husky tone in Kats ear 3..2..1 I win. They both threw there blades down on the ground and sat down hard. I looked over to Percy who had his mouth open and his jaw hanging down. So I turned back to the girls. Ready to grant my wish? They both groaned and said okay. I grinned a grin so wide I thought my lips would rip right of my face. Good I said in that same airy husky voice and led them toward the back alley.


End file.
